Mission 2: Free The Slaves
Mission 1a: Into the Hutt's lair... (Characters are Level 4) Captain Raider and Toalagar inform you of the Star's End prison facility located in a remote region of the Minos cluster. While being shuttled back and forth between their cells and the routine torture sessions, they overheard the security guards talk about how the Viceprex Hirken (the Warden of the Facility) was helping store Wookies in holding cells to be shipped off to help create the Empire's new top-secret project. Hidden shipping lanes were created to traffic the Wookies to a hidden location. They also mentionned "Toydaria" as a waypoint, only because of the ridiculous price of fuel bargained on that planet (most likely agreed upon in order to avoid the Hutt's Cartel) You stop off for a couple of weeks on a Rebel base situated on the Bothawui home planet in order to rest, recoup and report your findings to home base. As you await further instructions <<<'Add members if necessary'>>>, you gather news from the bothans that the empire have been building some new weapon, confirmed by your finding of the pilots and the fact that the rebels have begun to search for any possible indicators as to what this is weapon could be. The source of this information was discovered by an astromech droid aboard the Tantive IV. (A well-known Corellian Corvette in the Rebel Fleet) Upon receipt of new instructions, your "Strike Team" is sent aboard the "Drago" to the planet Toydaria in order to gather information. Captain Farlander, Captain Raider and Toalagar will scout along possible waypoints of this trafficking route to see if similar freighters (to the one you have previously assaulted) are flying in the area. You stock up and leave immediately. During your travel through Hyperspace, Sergeant Ramud informs you all, that the ship will be taking a bit of a longer route in order to stay out of Hutt Space as much as possible. While Toydaria is only a few hours away from Nal Hutta and Nal Shaddah (The Hutt's homeworlds), you should do our best to limit your time in this part of space as much as possible, as Toydaria has quite a number of Hutt strongholds on it's surface as well. Sergeant Ramud - "Our heads are not valuable enough to the Hutt Cartel for ransom should we be caught, if you know what I mean. You will be meeting with one of our rebel contacts on the surface of the planet, their name is ('Toog') and they will be waiting for you upon disembarkment. They will signal to you to let you know that you should follow them. Now don't be concerned about their stature, their cover is pivotal in Toydarian society, they feeds us alot of information about cartel activities, so do not blow their cover." <<>> Sergeant Ramud - "I have never met them myself, should you greet them, mention that you are simply '"Travellers in search of friends", they will respond by saying, "'''I understand your plight, come with me for better direction." <<>> '''Sergeant Ramud' - "Home base tries to keep things ambiguous to avoid detection, the code cylinder it was transmitted in, didn't allow for a full description, I figured ('stature') would make sense to you..." 17 hours later, you arrive at the mud-covered planet and pass through treacherous turbulence to land the craft. Sergeant Ramud - "This landing isn't going to be so pretty, brace yourselves!". Through the cockpit of the shuttle, you see that a torrential downpour is coming down and the winds have picked up considerably, many of the control consoles' lights and proximity alarms are blinking furveriously while the gauges are spinning out of control. As your shuttle touches ground, a large splat of mud and muck sprays up in front of the windshield and blurs all vision. The loud sounds of rain and wind banging on the hull could be heard outside. Sergeant Ramud - "It must be Monsoon season". He activates the airlock and a big gust of wet wind comes through the shuttle, knocking over anything that isn't strapped down. Sergeant Ramud - "Until this rain and wind lets up a bit, I ain't going anywhere... get going!" As you walk off the ramp, you all fall knee deep into a mire of what was once probably a landing pod. In this landing bay, you see several shuttles and a few larger vessels. Mechanics are flying around working on the landing gears of most of the ships docked here. <<>> <<>> <<>> <<>> <<>> When the players look around, for any sign or signals from passersby, what strikes out to them are the gestures of several individuals that are seen in various actions which could be construed as signals. Options: 3 Toydarians are working on a shuttle, the symbol along the side is smeared with mud, however red curves can be seen under it, would that possibly be a Rebel symbol? One of the mechanics keeps scratching himself, while the other two are working under the craft. Off to the side of the Bay, a human woman and a human child are attempting to replace the canvas of a food stand, the canvas is violently flapping in the wind. The woman keeps wiping her brow and drying it on her right thigh after doing so, she looks around for a few seconds, then returns to her task. The child is trying to hold metal pegs in her arms, but keeps picking up them up after they fall to the ground. A lone concierge (Quarren) is trying desperately to suck up as much of the mire as possible using a large suction machine. Once it passes through the machine, the mud is flung dozens of meters away from the Bay. He stops every few meters, picks up his hose, looks inside, kicks his machine, looks in your direction as he realizes that you are looking at him, gives you a smug look and continues what he is doing. Near an alleyway, 2 children, a rodian and twi'lek are playing some form of game, 1 child takes a turn poking and prodding at his opponent in order to distract him, then when the time is right, he strikes at the other's head, if he hits, he takes the pot of money on the ground and continues his turn, otherwise the other child takes a turn. Upon observing this game, you notice that one of the children jerks his head to the right everytime, while the other seemingly jerks in any direction. At the entrance of a plaza at the other side of the Bay, three trandoshans are leaning against the doorway having a conversation. They are carrying blaster rifles down at their sides and seem to be strongly gesturing towards the inside of the plaza using signs with their fists, pointing a different areas in the air, and licking their lips. What do you do? <<>> <<>> <<>> <<>> <<>> When you follow the child a little bit further into the alleywall, he looks up at you with large eyes and coughs... ahem... <<>> Upon successful codes-returned, the boy indicates that you should follow him to see his master. <<>> He tells you that he is a slave to the chancellor of the trade committee (Drak). Toog joined the Rebellion 6 months ago, and has since been leaking information to them in return for enough funds to pay for his release at the age of 16. Until then, he is not to try and escape as his position is too valuable to the Rebellion. Therefore, he asked that when you meet with his master, he is to believe that, you seeked me out, in order to gain audience with him. The boy also says that he hopes you have brought his master some form of payment or trade for the cost of information that he has, otherwise you won't ever get anything out of him and the Hutt's will get word of your presence here. <<>> He will mention that today is a national holiday for the Hutt's who live on this planet, which is why there is a higher number of pleasure vessels in the Bay as they celebrate... When you arrive at a cul-de-sac in the business section of the town, the boy instrucs you to walk half behind him and half in front of him. That way it looks more like he is in your presence and not the other way around. He informs you that there will be guards on the roofs of some of the neighbouring buildings, but the locations and amounts of each change routinely. <<>> Before entering the building, Toog informs you that you will be told to leave your weapons at the door. The guards at the door are Gamorrians though, so if you have any hidden weapons, they won't be smart enough to search you. Last but not least, he says not to mention anything about the governor, Drak is the hatchling of Governor Kenog and doesn't take lightly to the fact that the Governor appointed him to the position of Chancellor because he didn't think that Drak would ever amount to anything... As you enter the building, two gamorrians cross their axes and grunt in Gamorrian at you... Upon entry... they are led to the central Grand Hall... containing 1 Houk mercenary, 2 Gamorrians, a Twi'lek dancer and a toydarian sitting in a lounger... Once the toydarian learns that his slave led a group of mercenaries into his compound, the boy is struck by the Houk and is sent to another room to retrieve refreshments for the master... (Conversation begins...) Let players come up with some form of trade, either information, tangible or even fictional value of an item... The toydarian will try and get the better part of the deal... if the Toydarian feels that the players are wasting his time, reaction checks will be rolled if he gets angered and start a fight, otherwise... he informs them of an outpost at the edge of Hutt space, where the Imperials have been using as another waypoint for trafficking wookies, the only reason that the Toydarians are aware of this is because of an agreeing that the Imperials made with the Hutts about the outpost. The last ship to come through Hutt space passed quite recently and should be stationed there at the moment, unless some urgency pushed them on to their final location. If a fight ensues, and the players survive, they return to the shuttle and are informed by Sergeant Ramud that Captain Raider sent a communication indicating that their scouting was fortunate, they had found an outpost at the edge of Hutt space, but needed back-up to take on the ships located there... Mission 2 - Free the Slaves Before you jump to hyperspace, you overhear Sergeant Ramud converse with Captain Raider. "Rud, I don't know if you are going to like hearing this, but that Assault Gunboat you took on 2 weeks ago, well... they have three of em here and they look to be a new model". "If we go in there Raider, they'll target us immediately". A third voice is heard chiming in to the conversation... "We can take em, we'll just need to jump in and kick em with their pants down". "What Captain Farlander means is that we'll try to hold them off, try to get here as soon as possible, Toalagar, Farlander and I will give you as much time as you need to get your boys on that freighter and get those wookies out. It'll probably take you an hour to get here so we won't engage until about 10 minutes before your ETA. I don't know if this Freighter's going anywhere, but I wouldn't bet on them staying here forever". "Understood Captain, Drago out." You spend the next hour travelling through Hyperspace and arrive at your destination to see the following: DC 10 You see the wreckage of several ships, several starfighters are engaged in a dogfight DC 15 You see in the not too far distance an Imperial Star destroyer launching a couple waves of starfighters, and the previously mentionned freighter beginning to move towards the ISD. DC 18 You see the remains of a Rebel R-22 spearhead in the wreckage, two of the R-22's are still engaged. While the Gunboats have all been destroyed. When Sergeant Ramud activates a channel, the following can be heard: "Keyan, you've got an imp on your 6, take evasive maneuvers." "I see em', you just keep him in your sights." "Mother fraking IMPS!" While one ship banks right, lasers are shot, a ship explodes... "That'll teach em... "We're not out of the woods yet kid, get to my side, more ties incoming!" "We're here boys!" Sergeant Ramud pitches in. "That freighter ain't sticking around for long, looks like it's heading for that Star Destroyer, we've disabled it's aft engines though, so you've got time". "We're on our Way!" Sergeant Ramud turns to you all and says: "We gotta make thizz quick, no time for heroicz, you find those Wookiez, and get back immediately, we don't care about that freighter whatzoever. If we get in range of that Deztroyer, and they know we're looking for what's on that freighter, chancez are they're firing on the freighter to protect their secretz. I'll ztick around near the freighter az long az I can but if our boyz are in too hot, I gotta get them out there." He drops you off at the back of the freighter just like the last time. Things seem much calmer aboard the ship (no rapid descent this time). What do you do? <<>> A - This is the Antechamber of the ship, you immediate notice the damage to the internal structure of the ship, walls, containers. Spot DC 10 to notice that large clumps of fur can be seen hanging off alot of these damaged areas. B - This room has been converted into a monitoring station. This area is currently non-occupied. There are a few computer terminals activated, one of which currently shows some wookies strung up with electrobands on the wall of a room. Spot or Search DC 10 to notice that the lights are slightly flickering a strange hue of red and the thrum of engines are faintly heard in the background. C - These appears to be a storage room containing many plasteel crates. Spot DC 10 to notice that some of the crates are moving. In the corner, a man is resting on his Blaster Rifle, as you enter the room he grabs for his weapon ready to fire. D - This seems to be a some sort of interrogation room, many tools used for torture can be seen strewn about the room. E - This seems to be an antichamber which leads to the port side storage container. F - This seems to be an antichamber which leads to the starboard side storage container. G - This seems to be the mess room for the crew to eat in. H - This looks like a lavatory for the crew. I - This appears to be the sleeping chamber, a man is lying in bed in a bunk and does not look like he hears you enter. J - This seems to be the sleeping chamber of officers. K - This seems to be an antichamber which leads to the starboard side storage container. L - This seems to be an antichamber which leads to the starboard side storage container. M - Here is the engine room, when you enter you notice a steel bridgeway which leads overtop the engines. In the far corner of the room you see 4 wookies tied up against the wall. Search DC 15 to find the shut off switch to deactivate the binders. O - Here is the bridge, a captain and a crewman are manning the consoles unaware of your presence. Enemies: Low-level Pirate Scoundrel 3/ Soldier 1; Init +6 (+2 dex, +4 Improved Initiative); Defense 16 (+4 class, +2 dex); Spd 10 m; VP/WP 0/11; Atk +4 melee (2d6+1, vibroblade) or +5 ranged (3d6 or DC 15 stun, blaster pistol); SQ illicit barter, lucky (1/day), precise attack +1; SV Fort +3, Ref +2, Will +0; FP 1; DSP 1; Rep +1; Str 12, Dex 15, Con 11, Int 14, Wis 8, Cha 13, Challenge Code C. Equipment: Blaster Pistol, Vibroblade. Skills: Astrogate +9, Bluff +7, Computer Use +8, Disable Device +8, Gather Information +7, Intimidate +7, Pilot +9, Repair +9, Search +8, Spot +5. Feats: Armor Proficiency (light), Improved Initiative, Quick Draw, Weapon Group Proficiencies (blaster, pistols, blaster rifles, heavy weapons, simple weapons, vibro weapons). Main Page / List of Mission Ideas / Previous Mission / Next Mission